kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Item Matchups and Combinations
The big thing to know is that every item you pick should either shore up the weakness of a character or enhance a strength. Any item that does neither of these should be considered a bad item for that character. An example of a good Match up is Andromeda and the item Stoneheel Totem. Andromeda has only far ranged attacks, with the ability to reduce her movement cost by Five. Stone Heel totem Increases the cost of motion for enemies by five. This combo does the double duty of shoring up Andromedas weakness by making it harder for you opponent to move, and enhances a strength by allowing her to keep the enemy at bay. An example of a bad pairing is trying to match up Tafari with Mindreader's Chalice. Tafari shoves your opponent into a corner by preventing your opponent from switching. Mindreader's Chalice Boosts the damage of intercepts and gives you back 30 energy when you intercept successfully. This item is normally a solid (if juvenile) choice for an item, but Tafari renders it useless since your opponent can't switch out anyways. RECAP: A good item for a character shores up a weakness, or enhances a strength. If the item does neither for a character, no matter how cool the item is, put it on someone else, or better, don't use it at all! This article also lists characters and their suggested items. Martial Artists *Amaya **Jade Figurine **Flash Powder **Healing Salve **Scroll of Inner Focus **Origami Crane *Higashi **Scroll of Inner Focus **General's Insignia **Flash Powder **Jade Figurine **Healing Salve **Stoneheel Totem *Onimaru **Scroll of Inner Focus **Jade Figurine **Flash Powder **Origami Crane **Healing Salve **Mindreader's Chalice *Rumiko **Scroll of Inner Focus **Flash Powder **Origami Crane **Caltrops **Yellow Rock of Cowards *Yoshiro **General's Insignia **Scroll of Inner Focus **Flash Powder **Healing Salve **Yellow Rock of Cowards Amazons *Andromeda **Herbal Remedy **Sharpening Stone **Stoneheel Totem **General's Insignia *Anex **Valkyrie's Charm **General's Insignia **Sacred Candle **Stoneheel Totem **Sharpening Stone *Ashi **Sharpening Stone **Herbal Remedy **Valkyrie's Charm **General's Insignia **Stoneheel Totem *Helene **Sharpening Stone **Herbal Remedy **Valkyrie's Charm **Sacred Candle **Stoneheel Totem *Phoebe **Sharpening Stone **Herbal Remedy **Mindreader's Chalice **Yellow Rock of Cowards **Valkyrie's Charm **General's Insignia Villagers *Juju **Mindreader's Chalice **Elusive Feather **Death Mask **Quickening Powder **Tiger's Claw *Popo **Elusive Feather **Quickening Powder **Tiger's Claw **Deadly Poison **Stoneheel Totem *Tafari **Deadly Poison **Elusive Feather **Death Mask **Healing Salve **General's Insignia *Ubuntu **Mindreader's Chalice **Stoneheel Totem **Elusive Feather **Death Mask **Quickening Powder **Girdle of Iron Will *Zina **Deadly Poison **Tiger's Claw **Yellow Rock of Cowards **Death Mask **Healing Salve Vampires *Ambrosia Thorn **Necronomic Tome **Blood Vial **Girdle of Iron Will **Gem of Souls **Ring of Curses *Cain Solomon **Phylactery **Necronomic Tome **Ring of Curses **General's Insignia *Cornelius Constantine **Girdle of Iron Will **Blood Vial **Necronomic Tome **Healing Salve **Stoneheel Totem *Marquis Le Morte **General's Insignia **Necronomic Tome **Phylactery **Girdle of Iron Will **Mindreader's Chalice *Vanessa Voss **Blood Vial **Necronomic Tome **Gem of Souls **Yellow Rock of Cowards **Mindreader's Chalice Pirates *Auger **Captain's Grog Mug **Cursed Dabloons **Navigator's Sextant **Ornamental Egg **Polished Spyglass *Balthazar Bomb-Britches **Captain's Grog Mug **Cursed Dabloons **Navigator's Sextant **Ornamental Egg **Mindreader's Chalice **Stoneheel Totem *Darla **Cursed Dabloons **Healing Salve **Ornamental Egg **Stoneheel Totem **Navigator's Sextant *Ranec Vest **Cursed Dabloons **Captain's Grog Mug **Navigator's Sextant **Stoneheel Totem *Starbuck **Captain's Grog Mug **Cursed Dabloons **Navigator's Sextant **Ornamental Egg **Polished Spyglass Brotherhood of Knights *Knight Bestor **Elemental Prism **Bracers of Righteousness **Hero's Flagon **Knight's Emblem **Ring of Bravery **Healing Salve *Knight Wei-Shan **Bracers of Righteousness **Ring of Bravery **Hero's Flagon **Knight's Emblem **Healing Salve *Knight Gunbjorn **Bracers of Righteousness **Ring of Bravery **Hero's Flagon **Stoneheel Totem **Knight's Emblem **Girdle of Iron Will *Knight Oxbox **Bracers of Righteousness **Hero's Flagon **Stoneheel Totem **Yellow Rock of Cowards **Mindreader's Chalice **Girdle of Iron Will *Fallen Knight Rathbone **Bracers of Righteousness **Ring of Bravery **Hero's Flagon **Yellow Rock of Cowards **Mindreader's Chalice **Knight's Emblem Robots * Angelan Series D ** Null Matrix ** Stoneheel Totem ** General's Insignia ** Healing Salve * B9 **Omega Boosters **Null Matrix **Healing Salve **Stoneheel Totem **Yellow Rock of Cowards * Gorbax-Mark 2 **Energy Core **Z-Phase Converter **Omega Boosters ** Healing Salve ** Mindreader's Chalice * IBO-K9 **Omega Boosters **Stoneheel Totem ** General's Insignia ** Yellow Rock of Cowards ** Mindreader's Chalice * MR-V1N **Stoneheel Totem **Z-Phase Converter **Omega Boosters ** A66 Capacitor ** Healing Salve Witches * Agathe De Grey **The Black Book **Healing Salve **Stoneheel Totem **Yellow Rock of Cowards **Mindreader's Chalice * Eva Bovary **Coffin Nails **Periapt of Proof Against Poison **General's Insignia **Girdle of Iron Will **Yellow Rock of Cowards **Stoneheel Totem * Margo Curie **Periapt of Proof Against Poison **Coffin Nails **Stoneheel Totem **Yellow Rock of Cowards **Mindreader's Chalice * Sadie Trudeau **Sigil of Heartache **Coffin Nails **The Black Book **Yellow Rock of Cowards **Mindreader's Chalice *Sophie Merovingian **Coffin Nails **Girdle of Iron Will **Stoneheel Totem **Yellow Rock of Cowards **Healing Salve Darla's Item Guide This part is a comprehensive guide on the effects of all items (aside from Pirate and general items, see the main page) that Darla can obtain via her Innate (10% chance of stealing enemy item) or her attack Parrot Pilfer. Note that this guide is only hypothetical, as most of the time it is up to the player's choice if said stolen items are suitable to their style and item effects will certainly disappear when replaced. Items Martial Artists *[[Caltrops|'Caltrops']]: Darla's more likely to switch out on the opponent then the vice-versa happening, preferably after stealing items. [[Yellow Rock of Cowards|'Yellow Rock of Cowards']] are better if that's the case. *[[Flash Powder|'Flash Powder']]: Darla's low HP and abysmal resistances means that others will usually want to kill her off by intercepts before she has a chance to switch and recuperate on the bench. Flash Powder helps preventing that if you tend to switch her out. *[[Origami Crane|'Origami Crane']]: Similar to the [[Polished Spyglass|'Polished Spyglass']], Darla already has high enough hit rates that makes these items redundant. Give it a miss (pun intended). *[[Scroll of Inner Focus|'Scroll of Inner Focus']]: Darla doesn't tend to have problems, but it makes Parrot Torpedo and Quad Daggers more effecient (as Darla usually excels at far range), alongside Parrot Pilfer (which should be used infrequently). Having lowered Poisoned Blade to 15 energy may help her escape from difficult scenarios by changing range after poisoning. *[[Jade Figurine|'Jade Figurine']]: Will increase her health to 85 HP which can be useful in some situations, but her lack of defenses means that even with the bonus, she will still die fairly quickly (like Yoshi or Rumiko). Best choosing other items that aids energy or defense. Amazons * [[Herbal Remedy|'Herbal Remedy']]: A better version of [[Healing Salve|'Healing Salve']]' '''if obtainable. Since Darla is quite fragile and has much potential, it helps her last longer than with the Salve while enabling her to stall and steal item. * [[Reinforced Breastplate|'Reinforced Breastplate']]: Although rare to encounter due to its redundancy among the Amazons, if obtained, Darla could easily become a deadly hit-and-runner with increased resistances against most characters. Resists change to 4/3/3. * [[Sacred Candle|'Sacred Candle']]: Can be useful to avoid debuffs like Commanded or Interrupt, although Darla's probably better off with items that aid damage or her survivability, much like Andromeda. * [[Sharpening Stone|'Sharpening Stone']]: Player's choice. Darla could easily one-shot kill most character with Parrot Torpedo, her strongest move and become a perfect bench finisher against weakened opponents. * [[Valkyrie's Charm|'Valkyrie's Charm']]: Okay choice. Most of her attacks are at least 5+ speed, but can be useful in some matchups when Quad Dagger becomes as fast as Lightning Arrow. Villagers * [[Deadly Poison|'Deadly Poison']]: Useful on all of Darla's attacks, especially Poisoned Blade and Quad Daggers as it increases the amount of damage by 10 (for both of the moves). Also makes Parrot Torpedo and Parrot Pilfer a bit stronger to carry out. * [[Death Mask|'Death Mask']]: Throwing one last Parrot Torpedo or Poisoned Blade is better than just dying, especially if it does help turn favours towards you. * [[Elusive Feather|'Elusive Feather']]: Much like Ubuntu, Darla has no defenses towards physical attacks, and the Feather would help increase her survivability once the fight becomes physical. * [[Tiger's Claw|'Tiger's Claw']]: Maybe helpful in some cases, but usually better off with something else stronger. Increases resists to 2/4/4 practically. * [[Quickening Powder|'Quickening Powder']]: Not that useful. Most of her common attacks are quick enough to usually hit first. There's better options, though. Vampires * [[Blood Vial|'Blood Vial']]: Suitable alternative to [[Herbal Remedy|'Herbal Remedy']]. Darla's fragility means that with the Vial, she is able to last longer while on the bench, like Vanessa. * [[Gem of Souls|'Gem of Souls']]: Assuming the Vampires didn't get to you first by stealing Darla's innate, this item could be unusually useful once activated. Sure, your chances of stealing items decrease, but having the ability to obtain ''really strong Innates like the Marquis (who gains 20 HP whenever he switches out), MR-V1N (who drains 40 energy when successfully swapped out), even Tafari (no switching for the opponent when active) or Cornelius (debuff immunity) with the Gem of Souls (if possible) can really change the tide of an entire battle. * [[Ring of Curses|'Ring of Curses']]: Similar to Vanessa, Darla might not benefit from this item due to her fragility, but is overall not a bad choice either. Situation dependent. * [[Necronomic Tomes|'Necronomic Tomes']]: Suitable alternative to [[Deadly Poison|'Deadly Poison']], maybe even better. All of Darla's ranged attacks are physical (and her close-ranged attack is dark), so having the ability to regain HP after attacking greatly counters her lack of resistances. * [[Phylactery|'Phylactery']]: Like the [[Death Mask|'Death Mask']], if by any chance the Phylactery procs, Darla might have another chance of throwing in a last Parrot Torpedo or Quad Daggers. A matter of taste, really. Knights * [[Knight's Emblem|'Knight's Emblem']]: Has its uses when obtained. Darla is prone to being weakened on the bench due to her lack of stats. * [[Hero's Flagon|'Hero's Flagon']]: Player's choice. Darla (being somewhat of a high velocity fighter) is more likely to switch out after obtaining an item, so healing when switching out can enable her to hit-and-run and steal more safely. Suitable substitute for the Herbal Remedy '''or '''Blood Vial. * [[Ring of Bravery|'Ring of Bravery']]: Okay choice. Although she's better off with more defensive items, since most of her attacks are weak, a little bit of extra damage can help go a long way. * [[Bracers of Righteousness|'Bracers of Righteousness']]: With [[Reinforced Breastplate|'Reinforced Breastplate']] being mainly compromised by its rarity, the Bracers are usually better than nothing when increasing stats if obtained. Changes Darla's resists to 2/3/3. * [[Elemental Prism|'Elemental Prism']]: Useless. Darla has no light attacks or buffs and her default 2 light resistance won't make any difference if facing Bestor. Choose something else. Robots * [[Energy Core|'Energy Core']]: Situation dependent. The immediate boost might come in handy, but Darla doesn't tend to have energy problems to need it in the first place. * [[Z-Phase Converter|'Z-Phase Converter']]: Similar to the Energy Core, Darla's energy game is usually okay so this item may not be that useful. If you're needing to stall due to a lack of energy to steal other items, this item would be okay in general. * [[Omega Boosters|'Omega Boosters']]: Almost useless. Only benefits Poisoned Blade, which can already deal Poison damage for 2 turns. Use the Tomes or Deadly Poison, as they also boosts her physical attacks. * [[A66 Capacitor|'A66 Capacitor']]: Can be useful, but Darla is unlike to have less than 10 as most of her attacks are at reasonable costs. Generally, she should be switched out after switching in and obtaining items, so most of the time, she should have at least 40 energy. * [[Null Matrix|'Null Matrix']]: An interesting choice. Having the ability to disable your opponent's items while you choose is like being in a candy store without the danger. Might come in handy if obtained. Witches * [[Sigil of Heartache|'Sigil of Heartache']]: Situation Dependent. Most players would usually switch out from having their valuable items stolen or being Parrot Torpedo'ed, so this would become useful if that's the case. * [[Periapt of Proof Against Poison and Other Things|'Periapt of Proof Against Poison']]: A matter of taste, really. There are other things that can heal Darla more quickly, but if your opponent keeps on bombarding you with Poison Darts and the likes, then you should considor giving the Periapt a try. You'll be suprised how much it could change the whole field! * [[Coffin Nails|'Coffin Nails']]: Similar to the Death Mask and the Phylactery, Darla is much capable of dealing more damage than she can bear, even if it means having an ally cushioning the killing blow. Decent Choice. * [[The Black Book|'The Black Book']]: Definately useful if obtained. Theoretically, Darla can use The Black Book by intercepting first (to activate the book so her victim/target can't switch during the next turn) before using Parrot Pilfer next to obtain the valuable item of interest. * [[Tarot Card: The High Priestess|'Tarot Card: The High Priestess']]: Meta-game choice. Maybe useful, maybe not. There are better options like Coffin Nails or Bracers though. Category:Guides